I Miss You
by louanne61
Summary: When geek medical student Edward meets Geek Student/Librarian Bella they fall in love in the library. Lies that have been told soon rip them apart. Can they endure the events that follow to find each other again?" This story has a 'Happy Ever After'
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY READ IF YOU ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18.**

**This is my first attempted so don't abandoned me please.**

**Half way through this story touches on Rape and Domestic Violence. A warning will be give before you read those chapter.**

**This story does have a 'Happy Ever After' so don't be put off.**

**I thank my amazing Beta BringAttentionToTheMatter. You're a star.**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

When the phone rang, Bella rushed to answer it. She had been waiting on the phone to ring all day.

"Hi mom, are you busy?" asks Siobhan.

"You know I'm never too busy to speak to you." Bella smiles. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"Mom, it's awful." Siobhan cries.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? Do you need me to come over?" Bella is now concerned.

"It's Becky, she's gotten involved with this guy at school, and he has been hitting her. I've tried to tell her, but she won't listen to me." Siobhan sobs.

"Is she at home at the moment?" Bella asks anxiously.

"Yes, he told her she isn't allowed out her room." Siobhan continues to cry.

"Look, I'm going to call your dad, see if he can get away from work, he will come over to your place as soon as he can." Bella calmly tells her. "I'll speak to you in a bit. Just don't worry. We will see what we can do. I love you sweetheart." She says.

"I love you too mom, thank you." Siobhan whispers.

Bella disconnects the call and immediately calls Edward.

"How's my girl?" Edward says when he answers the phone.

"I'm fine handsome." She replies.

"What can I do for you? Not that I mind speaking to you." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Can you leave work early or are you too busy?" Bella asks.

"I can get away, I'm just finishing up paper work, and then I could head home why? What's the matter?" He asks as he sits up straight in the chair.

"Siobhan just called, she was crying. It appears that Becky is involved with a guy who hits her, and dominates everything in her life. He's told Becky she is not allowed to leave her room." Bella explains." I don't want that for her, I know how it can end." She says, upset.

"I'm on my way to Siobhan's sweetheart. Please don't get upset, I will be home with Becky in about thirty to forty minutes. Everything is going to be okay beautiful." Edward says, trying to keep her calm.

It isn't long until Edward is in his Volvo and heading to Siobhan's. When he arrives, he knocks on the door before walking in.

"Where are my girls?" He shouts.

Siobhan comes rushing to Edward and wraps her arms around him.

"Daddy, it's awful. "she's too scared of him to leave the room." she is crying again.

"You don't have to worry; your daddy has this covered. I'm going to take her home with me, so your mom and I can talk with her. Everything will be fine. Do you trust your old dad?" He say as he swayed her backwards and forth'.

"Always, with all my heart, I love you, daddy." Siobhan said.

"I love you too sweetheart, always, to the moon and back." Edward says, as he kisses her head.

"Thanks, you're the best. You always make things right. I'm so happy to have you as my dad." Siobhan, stands on her toes and she kisses his cheek.

Edward headed upstairs, knocks on Becky's, door and shouts. "Are you decent, Becky?"

"Hi Grandpa, what are you doing here?" she asks nervously.

"I'm going to take you home with me. It's been a long time since your grandma and I have seen you, have you been avoiding us? We're old, we would like to spent time with you." he smiles.

"But Grandpa, I'm not allowed to leave my room." Becky says as she looks down.

"Why? Are you grounded? I'll go and asked your mom." Edward turns toward the door.

"No Grandpa, it's not mom or dad that said I can't. It's my boyfriend, Brad," she is embarrassed.

"Well, let me deal with Brad if he has a problem." Edward threatens as he sits on her bed and hugs her.

Edward takes her hand and leads her downstairs.

"Siobhan, is it okay if Becky comes home with me to spend some time with me and your mamma?" Edward asks as he winks at Becky.

"That's fine dad, see you later you two," Siobhan replies. "Have fun"

Edward opens the door for Becky and she climbs in. He shut the door for her and walks around to the driver's door.

"Fasten your seat belt, you're in for a bumpy ride." Edward says as he winks at her. "You always say that, Grandpa." she was laughing.

They talk about school and the trip she wants to go on, as well as her cheerleading competition. It isn't long before they are home. "Stay where you are, darling, I will let you out of the car." Edward says as he rubs her hand. "I may be old, but I still know how to be a gentleman." he adds.

As Edward opens her door she says, "Why, thank you kind sir." they both start laughing.

"Just let me get my bag, then I'll be right in," Edward tells her.

"Honey, where home!" Edward shouts.

Bella comes into the entryway acting as if she is surprised to see Becky. She stops to give Edward a customary kiss hello, before saying to Becky,"It's good to see you, I've missed you so much. I thought you had forgotten your old Grandma," then pulls Becky into her arms and gives her a hug.

"Never!" Becky smiles.

"Would you like some lemonade? It's fresh, I just made it for Grandpa." Bella asks.

"Yes, please." Becky smiles. She loves her lemonade.

"Go out and sit on the porch, I will bring it out" Bella says.

Becky gets settled on the porch swing and cuddles up to Edward.

"Here you are my sweethearts." Bella smiles as she places the glasses on the small table.

"Well Bella, our little Becky, here has got herself a problem." Edward says as he glances at Bella.

"Why what's happened?" Bella asks, playing along.

"Well, it seems that she has a boyfriend who thinks he can rule her life. Also, he doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Edward say, with an affectionate caress of Becky's arm.

"Becky, have you ever heard the story about Grandpa and me?" Bella asks, knowing that she hasn't.

It was something Edward and Bella hate to think about.

"Would you like to hear our story? it's not a pleasant one." Edward quietly asks.

"Yeah, okay-I'd like to know. "Becky replies.

"Well here it goes …"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In the beginning.**

**Edwards **

I had to endure the torture that was the most prestigious private school in Chicago. It cost my parents twenty-five thousand dollars a year. It was all competition, who had the best car or wore the most expensive clothes.

My parents brought me an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish so I would fit in. I loved the car, but I just can't understand the competition. I was looking forward to leaving school so I could start to make my own choices.

_Was I wrong?_

I can't understand why my father, 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who was a famous heart-surgeon. Was so desperate for me to attend Harvard, Yale, Brown, Cornell or Dartmouth. He filled my applications out for all five; I was accepted to all of them.

I was happy to stay in Chicago, I wanted to. So I applied to go to University of Chicago School of medicine and got accepted.

Dad was angry and he refused to pay. So, I paid my own way with the help of my trust fund. At least I could say I did it on my own.

The next argument came when I told them I wanted to be a pediatrician.

He was a well-known heart-surgeon and he wanted me to follow in his footsteps. That, or he wanted me to do something he considered to be worthwhile, like becoming a plastic surgeon.

I wanted to work with children.

I could be myself with them; they would never judge.

When I get married, I want a houseful of kids.

I loved UC. People didn't care I was a geek. They don't care if I had messy hair, or whether I wore black framed glasses or that my clothes aren't fashionable. They don't care if I hibernate in the library all the time.

In high school, my life was made hell. I was always top of my class. I was in AP classes for Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Calculus, and English Literature, which, in a way, made it worse.

They called me names, knocked my books off my desk and always hit me on the back of my head as they passed me in class.

So, I hid in the library. I even ate my lunch there, at least I didn't have to pick food out of my hair all afternoon.

I couldn't count how many times I was pushed, or unnecessarily hit with a ball in gym. I hated when I went back to the changing room to find my books or clothes either on the floor or on top of the lockers. Even a couple of times in the shower area. So, I started to keep some spare clothes in the trunk of my car.

Even though I didn't need the money, I tutored people; I also gave private piano and guitar lessons. It was the only way I could interact with anyone other than my family; I didn't really have any friends.

I was Valedictorian. But no one was interested in anything I said. I could have called everyone dicks, they still would have cheered.

Unlike Ivy League schools, I didn't have to be someone I'm not.

Tia, a friend I made in classes, told me she had a full scholarship to Yale. She was treated like shit and was able to transfer over to University of Chicargo with her full scholarship.

My roommate was very loud but really cool. He was always trying to get me to go to parties. But that's not what I'm comfortable with.

His huge smile and hearty laugh always made everyone else smile. He was the life and soul of every party. When he used his puppy dog eyes and his pouty lip was his way of trying to make me crack. It hadn't worked so far and I hoped it never did.

Emmett was studying sports medicine. He was a huge guy, quite intimidating when you first meet him; he was from Gatlinburg, Tennessee. On a partial scholarship; he worked part time at a gym.

I took him home for Thanksgiving. He scared the shit out of my sister Alice; he was six feet five inches tall with really big muscles, compared to my sister's height of four feet ten inches. He constantly leaned against her, like she was some kind of leaning post.

I survived my first year of school pretty much in one piece. I had loved my freedom from my parents, even though I was only a twenty five minute drive away.

I had started to drive a Volvo S60 R, leaving my Aston Martin at home.

I'm going home until next term as a second year.

Mom was still getting on to me about my lack of a love life. I'm not prepared to dive into a relationship. That's not me.

If she know I was a virgin, she would be asking me, once again, if I was gay. I couldn't believe she even asked in the first place. I told her, "Absolutely not." I'm a straight guy, who is just careful and picky when it comes to who I want to date.

I'm really ready to go back to school.

**Bella **

The torture in my life was called Port Townsend High School. It was small, but I hate it there.

I was glad to be able to leave and go to college, I knew I wanted to be a pediatric nurse. I always wanted to be a nurse and I love children. I managed to get a partial scholarship to attended University of Chicago.

I felt a little guilty leaving my Gran at home in Washington; I was orphaned when I was three years old and was brought up by my grandparents. The only other relative I had was Uncle Charlie. He was the chief of Police in Forks, Washington. My grandpa died a couple of months ago and he left me a small amount of money. I had decided to stay at home with Gran but she and Uncle Charlie told me I had go to Chicago, they weren't taking no for an answer.

According to them I needed to get away from this small town, spread my wings and meet new people who would appreciate what a wonderful, beautiful person I was. I asked Gran if she needed to have her eyes examined, as I am far from beautiful. Plain, I could accept, but beautiful? No way.

I had been bullied relentlessly through high school, it really brought me down. I never wore the latest fashion; my hair was long, dark brown with a tint of red, my eyes were dark brown, almost chocolate colored. I never wore make up and my glasses where my bullies obsession, I hid behind my hair so people wouldn't know if I was going to cry.

They often put gum in my hair; I always had to sit outside the office to wait for Gran to come to school and collect me. I had become firm friends with the nurse. She was always patching me up for one thing or another.

I can't remember how many times I've been tripped over walking across the parking lot. Walking down the corridor became a total ordeal. My books spent more time on the floor than in my hands. I was regularly pushed or tripped over. Usually by someone's foot while I was trying to take my seat in class.

I always had a table to myself in class, unless anyone wanted to cheat on a test. Then I would have a desk buddy, just for that lesson, of course.

Gym was a total nightmare. I tried to get in and changed before anyone else got in the changing room but I wasn't always successful. I often found my books and clothes missing after the lesson. I had to borrow the spare gym uniform so often, it might as well have been my own. I hated that the clothes smelt like a dog had died in it. I don't think they were washed that often. Although, Gran washed them before they were returned.

My clothes weren't fashionable, I spent a lot of my time in the library; I was always left alone there. That's where I ate at lunch times. At least that way I never got food thrown at me. I was in AP classes for Biology, Chemistry, Calculus, and English Literature.

Yes, I am a geek, but it really didn't bother me at all.

I drove everywhere in my Grandpa's old 1963 Chevy. It got me from point A to point B. I could take Gran to do her weekly shopping, it got the job done. I worked part time in the local library. I loved doing story time, I just love kids. I want a houseful someday.

I tutored other students; that was the only time they were nice to me. Even though their parents paid me, the truce only lasted as long as the lesson. I gave guitar lessons too. I needed the money to buy things Gran couldn't afford.

I was Valedictorian; everyone spoke all the way through my speech so I just sat down halfway through. No one noticed the tears that ran down my checks.

So, with high school behind me I was heading to Chicago. Gran was upset she couldn't come with me but I didn't mind going on my own. Although the bus trip took almost four days.

I managed to get all my clothes in one suitcase, carrying my guitar. I traveled light for a girl. I was buying my bedding from a thrift store; I was going to buy my books second hand. I had managed to secure a job at the library.

I met my new roommate and I instantly felt inferior to her. Her name was Rosalie Hale, from Rochester, New York, she was beautiful.

She was five foot nine inches in height, blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes. With curves all in the right places. I compared to five foot four height, I looked so plain and short.

Since Rose's father was a banker, they were very wealthy. He had refused to fund her education at all, they wanted her to do business, and she wanted to do psychology and a course in counseling.

Which is why she is working in coffee shop across from the library.

**Edward **

"Emmett, what do you want? You are really annoying me, clearing your throat. Is it sore? Do you want a professional opinion? "Edward asked as he looking over his glasses.

"No, listen dude, I need you to come and check out this chick at the coffee shop across from the library. She is so hot." Emmett said excitedly.

"Emmett, I don't want to check out 'some chick" I don't want a girlfriend." Edward reminded his friend.

"Not for you numb nuts. I just wanted you to look and see what you think." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I've got to go to the library. But I can meet up with you at three, if that's ok?" Edward replied.

"Yep, see you then." Emmett left with a smile on his face.

Edward arrived at the library and headed straight to his usual seat in the corner, out of everyone's way. He placed his books on the table and took off his glasses so he could clean them on the bottom of his t- shirt. As he looked up, someone new at the desk caught his eye._ Wow_. There stood what must have been the most beautiful creature he had seen. Putting his glasses back on, he could see her properly. He sat there with his mouth gaping open.

He spent his usual four hours at the library, however, he did little studying. He spent the entire time gawking at the vision of beauty before him. He was a geek; she was too beautiful to give him a second look.

Taking his last look of her as he left, he smiled and gave her a little wave. She waved back, probably thinking he was a freak.

He left to meet Emmett, thinking about the library girl.

**Bella **

This was Bella's third day at the library; it was bigger than the one at Port Townsend.

Today she was learning how to use their library stock on the computer, sending notices out to those who had overdue books.

She looked across the room and saw the most jaw dropping, gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life. She was mesmerized by his unruly bronze colored hair and his glasses that occasionally slipped down his nose.

He appeared to be looking at her, but he would never give her the time of day. After all, she was a geek.

He was so good-looking. He had to have a girlfriend.

He could be gay; she has never had a gaydar installed. She has made that mistake before.

She had never had a boyfriend. She has never even been kissed before. But she day dreamed about being kissed by him.

She smiled at him as he passed her desk before giving him a little wave.

He waved back. He must have thought she was an idiot.

Weeks passed and all they did was smile and give each other a small wave.

He was far too nervous to ask her for a coffee. She didn't think he would be interested.

Their break finally came when they both made their way to the coffee shop across the road from the library one day. Placing their orders, they both looked for a seat. The shop was particularly busy. Realizing there was only one table left free, they both walked towards it.

"Sorry, I can find another table, if you are meeting a girlfriend or something?" Bella asked.

"No girlfriend, I'm meeting my rather loud roommate. He has a thing for the girl over there." He pointed at Rose.

"That's Rose, my roommate. I'm meeting her when her shift finishes so we can walk home together." Bella explained while looking at the floor.

"I didn't know if you were waiting for your boyfriend or not." Edward thought that this was a perfect way to find out her relationship status.

"No boyfriend. I've never had one." She flushed, realizing what she had just told him.

"Really!" A shocked Edward exclaimed.

"Well, you are so attractive. Oh shit, that makes it sound like I'm coming on to you. Not that I don't want to. You're just so beautiful. Shit, I'm crap at this. I'm not much good around girls. I've never had a girlfriend." Edward colored. Taking a deep breath he held out his hand. "Let's start again, I'm Edward Cullen, is it okay if I join you?" Edward smiled nervously.

"Not a problem, I'm Isabella Swan but my family and friends call me Bella." Bella said while looking down.

"Is it okay if I call you Bella?" Edward beamed.

"Yes, I would like that." Bella looked up at him.

When they joined hands, a jolt of electricity shot through them. They both looked at each other and just sat down, smiling at one another.

Rose and Emmett walked up to the table after a minute, joining them.

"You," Rose pointed at Emmett. "Why have you been stalking me?"

"Well beautiful, I'm going to be your boyfriend." answered Emmett with a grin.

"I don't think so, Romeo." Rose huffed.

Edward and Bella moaned and dropped their faces in their hands.

This is going to be very interesting.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. **

**A big thank you to my Beta BringAttentionToTheMatter. You are great thank you.**

**Also a big thank you to Sarcastic Bimbo for all your help making this look pretty now. **

**See you all next week**


	3. Chapter 3

**Would you like to go to dinner?**

**Edward**

It had been a six of months since Bella and I had first shared a coffee together. We both watched with amused interest, Emmett's efforts to win Rose over.

I would meet Bella as often as I could. Between my classes, her classes and her job, we didn't have a lot of time spend together.

I began to study at the library so that I could have lunch or coffee with Bella during her breaks.

"Bella, do you…? I mean would you….? I mean would you like to ….? It doesn't matter, you won't anyway. I'm messing this all up." I blushed.

"Edward, are you trying to ask me on a date? Sorry, I shouldn't assume. I'm totally out of order. I should just stop wishing." She then whispered to herself 'shut up Bella' but I heard her.

"Yes, I mean you shouldn't shut up. Oh hell! Okay Bella, would you allow me to take you to dinner?" I asked, holding my breath, waiting for it be shot down.

I was shaking as I pushing my glasses up my nose. I was blushed so hard I could even feel my ears burning.

"I would like that, thank you for asking," Bella said, blushed as well.

I let out a breath and we both sat smiling at each other.

"What kind of food do you like?" I asked.

"I like almost everything barring sushi and Indian." Bella replied as she started playing with her fingers.

"That's okay, I don't like sushi either. How about Italian?" I smiled.

"That would be great. When?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" I anxiously asked.

"No, that would be great. Do you want me to meet you there?" Bella asked.

"No, I will pick you up at about eight, is that okay? Could I have your address?" I was getting flustered, pushing my glasses up my nose while trying to find a piece of paper.

"73 c College Place. Just park in either of the c spacers. I'm sorry, my break's over, I'll have to get back to work." She beamed at me, looking as if she was getting excited. I was happy about that because so was I.

With a smile on my face I went back to writing my essay I had due in one of my classes. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. After all, I was almost twenty and finally going on my first date.

At six thirty the next evening I was in total panic. Not even having had my shower yet. I just didn't know what to wear. I felt like a girl, but I wanted to make a good impression. I wanted more than this one date. I really like Bella a lot. I just didn't want to call Alice to ask her for help. I didn't want my family to know about Bella yet. Not that I was ashamed of her. I just didn't want my dad to interfere. He was so rude to her when he came to visit me a few weeks ago. He was rude to all my friends.

My mind went back to trying to choose some clothes.

Dress pants or jeans? Button down, with or without a tie? Or polo shirt? What about a t- shirt? Do I wear a suit jacket, my leather or a Hoodie, dress shoes, trainers or Chucks? I sat on the end of my bed and began to pull on my hair.

I decided on my black jeans Alice brought me last Christmas, my green button down shirt with no tie. Maybe my suit jacket with my dress shoes would work.

With the decision of what to wear finally made, I got showered. I washed my hair, knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything with it just did what it wanted to do anyway. I finished shaving, putting my clothes on and a spray of my favorite cologne hoping Bella would like it. Then, I was ready to go.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm myself, I picked up my keys and wallet, it was now or never.

**Bella**

Rose and I had gotten my clothes ready for me before we both left earlier in the day. I had a lecture, Rose had as well. So I wouldn't have any help to get ready, for some reason this scared me. I wanted to make a good impression. I was hoping for more than this one date. I really like Edward. Despite him being a geek. He had a great sense of humor. He also made me relax, which few people did.

I couldn't believe I was running late. Why it had to be today of all days that the really annoying girl, her name is Jessica I think had decided to argue with the lecturer about, "Whether the parents of children receiving treatment can be more of a hindrance than a help."

"Class dismissed." The lecturer shouted, she was so angry. Thanks to her I was now running twenty- five minutes late.

I jumped into the shower though I knew I mightn't have enough time to get ready. This is going to be my first, and last, date with Edward, I knew it.

I was trying to blow dry my hair, but it started to look like I had bad bed hair. I was almost in tears when I grabbed Rose's hair straightener. Working quickly, I managed to calm the bed hair down a little. Working quickly, and doing what Rose had shown me, twirling a hair into a very rough looking messy bun and pinned it into place.

I heard the dreaded knock on my door when I was almost finished with my make-up. I put on my robe and opened the door to a very nervous looking Edward.

"I'm sorry, am I too early?" Edward stuttered out.

"No Edward, you're on time. My lectures ran over. Please come in and take a seat. I'll be five minutes." I promised, panicking.

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart, just calm down," He cupped my face and kissed the top of my head. "You okay?" Edward asked as he tried to calm me.

Taking a deep breath I nodded and went back to finish getting ready. A few minutes later I walked back into the sitting room and found Edward sitting nervously on the sofa. I was wearing a simple cotton dress with a cardigan and a pair of sandals.

"I'm under dressed aren't I? Should I get changed?" I looked down, flustered that I had made a wrong choice.

"No, you look fine, are you ready sweetheart?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head and grabbed my bag, locking the door. Edward guided me to his car. I had never seen his car before; I was impressed, but it was not what I expected.

He opened the door for me as he smiled, he held my hand while I climbed in the car then ran around and got in the driver's side and gave me another smile.

**Edward**

"I'm taking you to a new Italian place called, Verona. I hope that's okay?" I asked.

"That's fine. I'm so nervous. I've never been on a date before." Bella told me.

"No, neither have I. But we have been out for coffee together, a lot. Then, there are all the lunches we have had together. Can you class them as dates?" I beamed, hoping she would say yes.

"I never thought about it that way, if you class them as dates, we have been dating for six months. We must be going steady now." Bella laughed.

"Why haven't you ever dated before? You are a really nice guy. Didn't you go to prom?" Bella seemed really surprised by this.

"Probably the same reason you never dated," was my reply. "And no, I've never gone to prom. Much to my mom's disappointment." I laughed.

"Have you always been a 'geek?'?" Bella asked while she looked at him.

"Well, I was the only child for a long time. I spent all my time with my mom. She owns her own interior design company. I used to sit in her office and read or play." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I spent all my time with Gran, as well as her friends. Gran was always so careful about whose house I went to, she always said, 'Some people can't be trusted, and you had to watch idle gossip.' "I'm still trying to figure that one out." Bella laughed.

"I was just too nervous to ask anyone out. I got sick of the 'popular' people taking the piss out of me, so I guess I became wary of people. I'm always thinking people have ulterior motives" I felt defeated for some reason. It was probably for admitting that I was a failure like my father always said I was.

"I get nervous being asked out. I remember once I was asked out by one of the 'popular' kids. I got ready, sat on the porch, waiting like he told me. He never came." She looked down.

"How old were you?" I asked with a frown.

"It was my sixteenth birthday. Grandpa's rule, no dating until I was sixteen." Bella frowned.

"Well, that's a horrible thing to do to someone." I was appalled, how could anyone do that?

"Yeah, when I got to school the next day he had taken pictures of me sitting on the porch. They were plastered them all over the lockers." Bella was tearing up thinking about it.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart; I would never do anything like that to you. I promise." I frowned, neither of us spoke until we arrived at the restaurant.

Holding her hand as we walked in me stuttered out, "A table for Cullen."

"This way sir, madam," A teenage girl said. "Here are your menus. Can I get you a drink?" She asked.

"Two colas please." I replied.

"What pizza do you like Bella? Is there anything you don't like?" I stuttered nervously.

Bella reached over the table and took my hand squeezing it.

"Edward, don't be so nervous. We have been on loads of casual dates. Just pretend that's what we are on." Bella smiled.

"Okay, but so you know, I think it's a crime to put fruit on a pizza." I winked.

Bella shook her head and continued to choose a pizza. We ordered pepperoni, ham, and chicken pizza, with garlic bread and a side order of salad, and we decided to share the pizza.

We didn't stop laughing all night.

"Would you like to share dessert? " I asked.

"Fudge cake?" Bella answered hopefully.

"Perfect." I smiled.

Once it arrived, I put a fork full into Bella's mouth, before taking some myself.

"This is great Bella." I said with my mouth full.

"I love fudge, and chocolate cakes, not together though, as in separate cakes, you know what I mean." Bella laughed.

"Bella, you have a smudge of cake on your chin." I leaned over and wiped it off for her.

She put her head in her hands and blushed "I've totally embarrassed myself, I knew I would do something stupid." She mumbled to herself.

"No big deal, it could have been worse." I tried to reassure her.

"How?" She looked horrified.

"Well you could have spilled on yourself." I shrugged.

Bella threw her head back and laughed. "Yes, I suppose I could have."

"Could I get you anything else?" The waitress asked.

"No, thank you, just the check please." I replied.

Bella pulled out her wallet and reached over to get the bill.

"What are you doing? "I asked, confused.

"Splitting the bill? "Bella replied, looking equally confused.

"I asked you out, I'm paying, sweetheart." I told her firmly.

"Are you sure? I have enough with me" Bella timidly said.

"Yes, I am sure, sweetheart. I have enough." I tried to give her a reassuring smile. I don't know if it was working.

"Okay." With a smile, she allowed me to, we left the restaurant holding hands.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Bella?" I asked.

"I would love to." Bella smiled as we intertwined our fingers.

We continued to laugh as we walked along Navy Pier.

"I've never been here before." Bella confessed.

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger." I shrugged.

"Have you always lived in Chicago? She asked me.

"Yes, there have been Cullens here for the past three generations." I told her with a smile.

"My Grandpa was an only child. He came here as a thirteen year old to make a life for himself, he met my Nana then. She was living on the street after her parents died, they got married at eighteen." I told Bella.

"They had my dad who has a twin brother Peter, he died in a car crash, but dad doesn't like to talk about it. Then they have a sister, Claire. She married a stock broker, they have two children. Then, mum and dad had me and Alice." I told her.

"That's a lot of history." Bella replied.

"Yes, my mom's family was one of the original two hundred people who settled here." I continued to tell her.

"What was your mom's maiden name?" Bella inquired.

"It was Platt." I replied.

"Wait! The Platts? As in the mysterious Platt Sapphire?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yes, the same Platts," I was embarrassed she knew.

"Wow, is it true, that it's a flawless sapphire that was found sitting on the banks Mississippi river?" Bella asked, wide-eyed. "I had heard the story when they were doing history of other states." Bella seemed excited.

"Yes, so the story goes" I colored more. I hadn't realized they taught about my family in other states. Wait till I tell mom that.

"Have you ever seen it?" She was fascinated.

"Yes, I've seen it." I smiled.

What? I wasn't going to tell Bella was it was actually mine now. The sapphire was in a ring my grandmother had left me when she died.

"But Nana Platt's sister, Lucy, ran away from home after a fight with her father. She was only sixteen and she met and married a guy called Charles Evenson.

"I don't know all the details, but he made a lot money. It's supposed to be something to do with running alcohol during prohibition. They finally settled in Seattle, where he started to trade on the stock market. He made a lot of money.

"When they both died, they had no kids, so everything was left to my mom. She has this huge house and land in Seattle." I shrugged.

"Wow, have you ever been?" Bella was curious.

"Yes, a couple of times. Mum mostly rents it out. I can never imagine living anywhere except Chicago. I'm a Chicago man born and bred." We both laughed.

"How about you, are you a true Washington girl?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I told you before I was orphaned. I'm not sure where I was born. I don't know any of my history, other than I have an Uncle Charlie, he is the Chief of Police in a small town called Forks" Bella told me. "I have never actually seen my birth certificate." She looked down.

"Well, if we ever needed your birth certificate, I have connections in high places." I started to laugh.

"Were you trying to sound like a gangster then? If you were, you failed miserably." Bella laughed.

I stopped walking, turning to look at Bella.

"I'm not sure what the protocol for dating is, but like we decided earlier, we have been casually dating for the past six months. Would it be okay if I kissed you?" I asked softly.

"I would like that Edward. But I've never kissed anyone before. Well, not like this." Bella told him nervously.

"Well, neither have I, so we will be novices together." I found myself speaking quietly.

My arm reached around her, pulling her in for a hug, so she would feel safe.

I leaned in and noticed she had her eyes closed.

Our lips met before we could take another breath. My lips swiped gently across her. I pulled away to make sure she was okay with this. I smiled as my lips met Bella's again. Before I realized it, the kiss deepened and Bella had her fingers running through my hair. We pulled apart, both wearing a silly smile.

"Come on Bella, let's get back to the car." I was so happy I had managed to kiss her without messing up.

I had never been in love before, but I was sure I was now. I weaved my arms around her as we walked back to the car.

**Bella**

I smiled up at Edward, and then slipped my hand into his back pocket. When I looked up at him, I knew I was in love with him.

He opened the car door for me and kissed me once again as he helped me into the car. The ride back to my house was filled with laughter. We held hands as Edward drove.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" I asked when we pulled up in front of my apartment, I blushed and hoped he didn't get the wrong impression.

"I would love to, but will it be ok with Rose?" Edward asked.

"Sure, she will probably be out anyway." I assured.

As we walked to my apartment. I opened my bag to get my keys. Edward took my keys from me and smiled, he unlocked and opened the door for me.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked him.

"Juice would be good." Edward said.

He followed me into the kitchen and snaked his arms around my waist, he kissed my neck.

"Can I ask you something Bella?" Edward looked serious.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" I looked at him.

I took the drinks and led him to the sitting area.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck, I knew this was something he did when he was nervous.

"You regret the kiss, don't you?" I accused and I looked down.

"No!" Edward looked horrified.

"Okay, well do you know how we have talked tonight about how we have really been casual dating for the past six months? Well, I was wondering, if you would consider, or like to make it, a more permanent arrangement. Just commit to each other?" Edward rubbed the back of his neck again.

"So, what you are trying to say is that you want us to be exclusive? As childish as that always sounds to me, you would like us to be boyfriend and girlfriend." I grinned.

"Yes, that's what I was trying to say." Edward let out a breath.

"Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend," I beamed. "If you will be my boyfriend." We both laughed.

With a big grin on our faces. Edward bent down to gently kiss me.

We had a lot of firsts tonight, but we were both happy.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave some love.**

**Thanks to my Beta BringAttentionToThe Matter**

**Thanks to my pre reader SarcasticBimbo for all your help making this look pretty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Stepping out.**

**Edward**

I can't believe that I actually have a girlfriend. I wanted to shout it out from a rooftop.

In lesson today Tia and Liam, two fellow students, asked me if I would like to go to the student bar. I usually say no, but today I said yes.

"You don't have to dress up or anything Edward, we go in t-shirt and jeans." Liam told me.

"That's okay; would it be alright if I brought my girlfriend with me?" I asked.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Edward. You kept that quiet, come on, spill." Tia pushed her shoulder into mine.

Blushing, I smiled, "Well, you know Bella? The pretty girl who works in the library, she's the one who wears glasses with beautiful dark brown eyes."

"Yes, the one you've been playing footsie with for the past six months." Liam teased.

"Well, I asked her out on a date last week and we went for pizza and a walk down Navy Pier. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." I beamed.

"Well, you sly dog you, you kept that very quiet. I haven't really ever spoken to her other than ask her where a book was. Tell us all about her." Tia sat up straight.

Blowing out a long breath of air.

"Well, she's beautiful, funny, and very caring." I looked at Tia for clarification if that was all she needed to know.

"And…." Tia looked at me.

"What else did you want to know?" I questioned.

"This is going to be like pulling teeth." Tia sighed.

"Edward, my friend, our friend Tia here, wants to know about her as in what is she studying, does she have a brother, where is she from, do you get it now?" Liam patted me on the back.

"Okay, she's studying to be a pediatric nurse. This is perfect, as I want to specialize in Pediatrics. She is the only child her parents died in a car accident when she was three years old. She has been brought up by her grandparents, her grandfather died just a few months before she came to school. She's from Washington State, a place called Port Townsend. She works at the library and didn't go home for Christmas because it would take her too long on the bus. She can't afford to lose her job at the library so she stayed here on her own. Her roommate is Rose, the girl from the coffee shop, who Emmett is stalking. I think that's all I can tell you." I looked at Tia to see if that was enough information for her.

"Yes, that's great! I can work with that." Tia winked at me.

I was beaming now. My friends seemed to have accepted her. Not that it would make a difference to me. I would never give up my Bella.

"So, we will meet you at seven thirty, in the bar? Okay?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, we will be there," I told them.

"Does anyone know if Em's coming?" Liam asked.

Both Tia and I shrugged our shoulders.

"I can ask him if I see him, but he will probably be hanging out at the coffee shop trying to woo Rose." I laughed.

I picked up my phone and texted Bella.

_**Hi sweetheart can I pick you up at 7:15 to go out and meet my friends? -Edward x**_

I continued to read the chapter of the book I had in my hands.

_**That will be ok, where are we going and who are your friends? - Bella x**_

_**My friends are Tia and Liam, you will like them. We are going to the student bar. - Edward xx**_

_**What kind of clothes do we wear; I've never been there before? - Bella xx**_

_**I'm wearing t-shirt and jeans, neither have I. I usually say no lol. - Edward xxx**_

_**Ok, is it alright if I ask Rose? It's just that I don't know anyone. I'm nervous. I've never been in a bar before. - Bella xxx**_

_**Don't be nervous sweet girl, it's only me. That will be fine do you think I should ask Em? - Edward xxxx**_

_**Heck NO! She will go crazy, he is really driving her nuts. - Bella xxxx**_

_**Ok I won't mention it, but if he turns up, it's not my fault. - Edward xxxxx**_

_**That's fine, so I'll see you at 7:15 - Bella xxxxx**_

_**Bye sweetheart - Edward xxxxxx**_

_**Bye Edward -Bella xxxxxx**_

I sighed and smiled, I picked up my books and headed home.

I drove over to Bella's just before seven fifteen, I didn't intend to drink. I only ever had a glass of wine occasionally with dinner.

I wore my dark blue jeans, black fitted t shirt, with my UC hoodie over the top and my faithful Chucks.

I was yet again nervous; I didn't know why as we had been out a couple of times since we declared ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. It was probably because we were going out with friends for the first time as a couple.

Knocking on the door while I tried to calm my breathing.

It was Rose who answered; she wore a pair of heels that must have added at least five inches to her height. A pair of black, skinny jeans, with a black open shoulder, flute-sleeved, collarless blouse. She was wearing her hair in a messy bun.

"How are you Rose?" I politely asked.

"I'm great, Edward, as long as your insane buddy stays away from me." Rose replied.

"I'm so sorry for him acting this way. I roomed with him last year and I've never seen him act this way before." I tried to explain.

"Don't sweat it Edward, It's not your fault you room with an insane person." Rose smiled, patting me on the arm.

Looking up, I saw Bella walking down the stairs, she looked beautiful as always.

She wore her naturally wavy hair down. She was wearing Black skinny, hipster jeans, a white tank top, covered by a long sleeved wrap over top with beaded cuffs. With black ballet flats. She wore very little make up, just a little mascara and my favorite strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"You look beautiful, my Bella." I said, not realizing my mouth was hanging open.

Rose quickly pushed it closed. "You've got a little drool going on there, Edward." She smiled.

"Thank you, Edward. You look good yourself." Bella shyly responded.

I held my hand out to Bella and we quickly got to my car. I opening both of the passenger's side doors for the girls and helped Bella into her seat, before closing both of the doors and going around to the drivers side.

"Thats big buffoon isn't coming, is he Edward?" Rose asked from the back of the car.

"As far as I know, he's not. But I haven't seen him all day." I truthfully told Rose.

We spoke about our day, and we soon arrived at the bar. Once we were inside we quickly saw Tia and Liam, as well as Bella's co-worker from the library Angela and her new boyfriend Ben.

"Hi Angela, why don't you come and join us? It's okay isn't it Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes, sure." I smiled, grabbing Bella's hand.

We lead them over to where Liam and Tia were sitting.

"Okay let's get introductions out of the way." Liam said. "Hi. I'm Liam, this is our friend, Tia. You know Edward, I take it? We are all pre-med students," Liam smiled.

"I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend; I'm studying to be a nurse. This is my roommate Rose, she doing psychology. This is my friend Angela who works at the library with me. She goes to UC and is studying business management. Her boyfriend Ben, who is studying web design." Bella shyly said.

As we all had lectures early the next day we stuck with cola or lemonade. We hadn't stopped laughing all night. I only let go of Bella's hand when I went to buy drinks or when she needed to use the rest room, while Rose was telling everyone about Emmett's idea of wooing her.

"Tell us what he did?" Tia asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well I had been shopping at the mall and you know that parking ramp" Everyone nodded. "I paid, and then went to put my bags in the trunk. Got in, started the car, when I was reversing out of my spot. That idiot pulled behind me, totally blocking me in. He claimed his car had broken down. So there I was in such an angle, I couldn't move, I couldn't get out the doors. Ended up having to squeeze through the sunroof. All he kept saying to me was. Just go on one date with me." Rose explained.

"What did you do?" Ben asked as he tried to catch his shocked breath.

"Well I went to security and asked for help. When they got there he had left." Rose huffed.

"I keep getting friend requests on Facebook. I know it's him because the profiles he has made have just be made. He just keeps trying to befriend me." Rose folded her arms.

"All joking aside, Rose, if he doesn't stop it or you start to feel uncomfortable, you might have to speak with campus security." Ben said.

"I can speak to him before that, just say the word." Liam winked.

"Would you really mind saying something to him? I know I don't know you, but to be honest with you, it is beginning to scare me." Rose smiled timidly.

"Consider it done." Liam put his hand up to high five her.

"Would he had more of a chance if he was normal and asked you out in a group like this? So you could have gotten to know him better?" Tia asked.

"Truthfully, yes. But, now I'm not so sure. He's so unpredictable" Rose said sincerely.

"Look, Rose, I'm going to give you my number." Liam said. "This is not an Emmett pick up. This is me trying to help you out. Bella can give you Edwards, if he does anything that is making you uncomfortable, either text or ring us. If we can get to you we will be straight there."

"If I may suggest something," I said while I was cuddled up with Bella. "I'm sure he won't do anything stupid but don't go anywhere alone. Bella and I can pick you up from work. We can come up with a rotation if needs be to pick you up from class or the coffee shop until the fool realizes he's been a total prick."

We spent the next twenty minutes coming up with some kind of rotation to help Rose feel safe.

"Thanks so much you guys, you don't even know me but you have all gone out of your way to make me feel safe." Rose said as she blinked back her tears.

"Well I think this is the start of the Scooby gang." Liam beamed.

They joked for the rest of the night. I had a great time, although I know I would never go there on my own without Bella. I was happy I went. Finally, I began to feel like I fit in somewhere.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee Edward?" Bella shyly asked.

"I would. Is it ok with you Rose?" I enquired.

"No problem, I've got an early start tomorrow." Rose smiled.

Rose went to bed with a smile on her face for first time in weeks. Bella went into the kitchen to put on the kettle, I pulled her into my chest, kissing her neck.

"I'm really glad we went tonight, aren't you?" I asked.

"I am actually, but I would never have gone without you. Did you go last year?" Bella smiled as I kissed her neck again.

"No, I pretty much stayed in my room, if I wasn't in class or the library. I did go to a couple of study groups but that's it. I felt too awkward," I said into her neck, slightly embarrassed about my situation.

Bella finished making the hot chocolate and we took it through to the sitting area. We cuddled up on the sofa together.

"I'm glad you asked me to be your girlfriend, you make me feel so special." Bella admitted.

"I'm glad I asked you and you said yes. You make me feel special too." I smiled.

Bella took off her wrap around top, leaving her with just her jeans and tank top. She pulled my hoodie off next.

"You don't mind do you? It's just that you won't feel the benefit when you go outside." Bella flushed.

Kissing her nose softly I replied, "Not at all sweetheart. I was a little nervous about taking it off." I admitted.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Edward." Bella smiled.

I positioned myself in the corner of the sofa and pulled Bella between my legs with her back to my front.

"I know its a few months away, but I'm going to really miss you during the summer break." I said as I kissed Bella's hair.

"Why? Are you going away for the whole summer?" Bella panicked a little.

"No, well we are going away for two weeks if I want to go with them. But, I mean when you go back to Washington." I replied.

"I'm not going home Edward. I only get fourteen days holiday entitlement a year." Bella was unsure and confused at my words, not knowing where I was going with this conversation.

"You're staying in Chicago for the whole summer. But you never went home at Christmas either?" I questioned.

"I know, I can't afford the plane fare, it takes too long on the bus, and I don't have a car, so I just call Gran every week. Before you ask, yes I miss her like crazy. I know that she will die one day, I haven't seen her in such a long time. "Bella blinked back her tears that had sprung to her eyes. "I can't lose my job at the library. If I do I have to go back as I can't afford to stay here. Not only that, I have to rent an apartment next year, we can only stay a year here. If Rose will share again I can afford to stay. If not I will struggle to stay here." Bella looked down.

"Look Bella, if it came to that you could move in with me. I would not let you go back just for the sake of living somewhere. I'm really glad you will be with me all summer. But, I'm worried you are going to regret not seeing your Gran." I said.

Pulling Bella around so she was straddling me, I kissed her softly.

"I know this is too soon. I'm hoping that I'm not going to mess up, but I really want to tell you something. But, like I said I hope I don't mess up. But, Bella I love you so much, I hate the thought of you hurting. I know you miss her. Do you think you could take some time off during spring break?" I asked.

Bella sat up and looked at me. "Did you say that you love me? Like love me love me?" Bella seemed shocked.

"Yes, Bella, I truly love you. My heart beats faster when you're with me. My chest hurts when you're not around. When I kiss you goodbye, I wish I was kissing you hello. You make my life worth living. You see me, the real me, what other people have never seen. I feel like you're my soul mate, my other half." I said, blushing.

"Edward I feel the same way. I've never said anything because I didn't want to scare you away. Edward, I love you." Bella beamed.

We kissed, softly kissed. I stroked Bella's hair as I slid my tongue over Bella's bottom lip.

Bella pulled herself up onto her knees and pulled me closer to her, putting her fingers through my hair. As she deepened the kiss, I pushed my hand up the back of her top, caressing her skin. Feeling the goose bumps forming under my fingers.

I moved Bella so she was laying on the sofa, leaning over her, she pushed her hand up the back of my t-shirt.

With labored breathing, I asked, "Bella will you come away with me for spring break? A surprise; let me taking you on a trip. Please say yes"

"Yes, I'll go away with you, I'll always go anywhere with you. Where are you taking me?" Bella asked with a big smile on her face.

"The word 'surprise' gives you a clue." I chuckled when she pouted and started to kiss again.

Loud music seemed to be coming from outside. "Is that someone singing out there?" Bella looked puzzled.

Rose came storming into the room forcing us to sit up quick like a couple of teenagers having been caught by their parents making out.

"That idiot roommate of yours is under my window singing 'Hopelessly Devoted To You by Olivia Newton-John from the Grease soundtrack. This has to stop," Rose said, suddenly bursting into tears.

Putting my hand in my pocket I pulling out my phone.

"Hi, Liam, I'm at Bella's, can you come over now? We have an Emmett situation and a very distraught Rose." I asked

"Sure, man, I'll be there in ten." he promised.

"Don't worry Rose, we have you, it's going to be okay." I squeezed her hand and Bella hugged her, concerned for her friend.

I kissed Bella quickly, putting my hoodie on, I went outside to Emmett as Liam arrived.

"I think we needed a little talk don't you?" Liam said as he put his arm around Emmett.

Thank you for reading. Please leave me some love.

Thanks again to my beta BringAttentionToTheMatter.

Also my wonderful pre reader Sarcastic Bimbo who has done amazing work making it look pretty.

See you all next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Road Trip**

**Edward**

It had been a couple of weeks since Liam had had to tell Emmett what was happening. The fact Emmett was scaring the shit out of Rose.

Liam explained the error of his ways. Emmett felt really bad for what he had done to Rose, he never wanted to frighten her like he had. He wanted to make it right, but there was nothing he could do because she was too scared.

I suggested a letter, but Tia told Emmett to just to leave her alone, once things had calmed down, then he could come out with the rest of them and get to know her.

It had been a couple of weeks since Bella and I had spoken about spring break, she hadn't mentioned it again, so, I decided that I would take the initiative and arrange a trip to see her Gran.

Angela and Sophia, one of the other girls at the library, were covering her shifts. They arranged it so she didn't have to take her vacation time.

Tia was going to be staying with Rose, as she was still nervous. Angela was coming over as well, when she could; they were going to have a few girly days. Rose packed Bella's bags for me as the trip had now turned into a surprise for Bella. I just hoped I hadn't over stepped the mark.

I bought the plane tickets, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me and that her Gran would be home when we got there. Yes, I was going to meet Bella's family; I really felt it was important that Bella made this trip.

Under the ruse of a date to the park; I picked Bella up.

"Are we having a picnic? I could have made one." Bella told me.

"Nothing needs doing sweetheart, everything is organized." I smiled.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you look?" I winked at her.

"No you haven't today, but thank you." Bella beamed up at me.

"Edward you're going the wrong way to the park." Bella panicked.

"No I'm not darling, I have to go to O'Hare." I took hold of Bella's hand.

"What? The airport?" Bella was confused.

As we pulled into the long stay car park, I took the luggage out of the trunk. I took Bella's hand. "Can you remember a couple of weeks ago, we spoke about spring break?"

She nodded.

"Well I'm taking you on a plane, and we are going to see your Gran. She doesn't know we are coming, I want it to be a surprise for her as well." I said sincerely.

Bella burst into tears.

"Bella have I done something wrong? I've crossed the line, haven't I? I can cancel if you want?" I paled.

"No Edward, I love the idea. I just can't believe you organized all this. I will have to pay you back in installments if that's okay?" Bella blushed, embarrassed.

"Bella, I seem to remember having this conversation with you a couple of months ago. I asked you so I pay." I said sternly.

"Okay, if you're sure. I just don't want you to spend a lot of money on me." Bella whispered shyly, wringing her hands together.

"Come on sweetheart we have to check in, we can't miss the flight." I kissed her head.

Bella was nervous, she had only flown once before, where personally, I had been flying all over the world since I was a baby. I held Bella's hand, she was still shaking, and we hadn't even taken off yet.

I leaned forward and looked into Bella's eyes. I lifted her chin and gently kissed her. We both had exams coming up so we pulled our books out, we had four hours of free time to study.

"Edward, if anyone asks how long we have been dating what should we say?" Bella asked.

"Well, we decided we have, been casually dating for six months. We have been official for about seven weeks. So, I would say at least seven months. Will that be okay?"

"Yes, we will go with that. I have never really mentioned you much to Gran, I think this maybe a bit of a surprise to her." Bella smiled.

We soon landed at Tacoma International; I hired a BMW 5 series in silver for the next few days. Bella didn't know much about cars, other that this was much quieter than her truck.

She warned me about the gossip that would happen when our car was spotted. If anyone asked me questions, I was to tell them the minimum, because by the time we made it to the end of the road, the story would have had so much added to it that nothing of the truth would remain.

"Here we are Edward, leave the bags. I hope I don't give her a heart attack with this surprise." Bella bit down on her lip.

"Don't bite your lip sweetheart, you will make it bleed." I kissed her nose, then her lips gently and I walked around to the other side of the car to help Bella out. Bella pointed out that Mrs. Jameson from across the road was already looking out from behind her curtains with the phone in her hand.

I took Bella's hand; we both climbed the steps, onto the porch. It looked just like I had imagined it would be. I opened the door and Bella shouted, "Gran it's me, where are you?"

Her Gran come through from the kitchen with a surprised look on her face.

"Bella are you okay? This is the best surprise I've had in such a long time. Oh, you have a young man with you." Her Gran wiped her hands on her apron, staring at me.

"Gran, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." Bella grinned.

"It's very nice to meet you, Edward; Bella has mentioned you, but not the boyfriend bit." Her Gran looked at Bella and raised her eyebrow.

"It's very nice to meet you too, ma'am. We've been dating about seven months now, I would say. It's been the best seven months of my life. Your granddaughter is a wonderful person ma'am." I pulled Bella to my side.

"You seem happy dear, have you booked into the inn? Edward, I would very much like you to stay with us." Her Gran rubbed both our arms. "Go get your bags and show Edward the spare room Bella."

"Thank you so much, ma'am." I looked down at Bella then winked.

"Edward, please call me Gran, I have a feeling you could become a part of our family." Gran smiled.

"Thank you, Gran, I like the thought of becoming a part of the family." I gleamed.

It didn't take us long to settle in. We were only staying for two nights. Bella seemed to be just grateful for the time to see Gran.

"May I escort both of you lovely ladies to dinner tonight?" I asked.

"That would be so nice. It's been many years since I've eaten out." Gran was beaming.

"Sweetheart, could you help me make reservations please?" I asked and pulled Bella into a hug.

"You don't need a reservation at the lodge; there are usually plenty of tables." Bella told me as I swayed her from side to side.

"I mean a proper restaurant, darling. You know, with silverware and napkins." I explained to her.

"That will be in the next town, but it's not that far." Bella told me.

Bella said she had never seen Gran so dressed up before, unless she was going to church. As usual, I opened the door for Bella and gently kissed her, then opened the back door and helped Gran into the car. Once they had settled and I had shut the door, I walked around the front of the car. "Lovely evening, isn't it?" I said to Mrs. Jameson who had suddenly found the need to look at her plants.

"Yes dear. Are you staying long?" Mrs. Jameson quickly asked.

"Just a couple of days." I replied.

I got into the car before she could ask any more questions'. We got to a high end restaurant just outside of town; I helped them out of the car and escorted them both inside.

"Table for Cullen." I said. Bella smiled, it was only a few weeks ago that we were on our first date when I was a stuttering mess.

Gran raised her eyebrow at how polite I was, then proceeded to look at the menu that the waitress had brought over.

"Order what you what just forget the cost. Would you like a starter or would you prefer to go to the main course?" Edward asked.

Bella comfortably said, "I would like to go to the main course if that's okay with you, darling. How about you, Gran?"

"Main course would be fine." Gran answered.

We all decided on Chicken paillard with fresh greens and beans.

We chatted and laughed the entire time we were there. This was a typical date for us, we held hands and may have stolen a kiss or two between courses.

Bella was disappointed they had no fudge cake, but the cheesecake was wonderful.

Gran could see the change in her granddaughter. Her eyes told me that this was what she had always wanted for her granddaughter, to find a life outside of this small town.

When the check came I smiled and slipped my credit card in the wallet, handing it back to the waiter, I signed the check.

Being the gentleman I had been brought up to be, I helped them out of their chair, first Bella then Gran, Bella smiled brightly when I helped Gran put her coat on.

We were soon in the car, I was still laughing at stories Gran was telling me. As we turned onto their street, Bella moaned. "Gran, what is Uncle Charlie doing at the house and why has he still got his uniform on?"

"You leave this to me Bella, I'm not having him come to my house throwing his weight around." Gran huffed.

**Charlie**

Charlie had a phone call from Mrs. Jameson a few hours ago.

"Chief Swan? Sorry for calling you, but I'm worried about your mother. A strange man in a silver car came to her house today. I saw a young man bundle her into the back seat. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you for that. I will check that out." Charlie pulled at his moustache, he didn't know what to do so he rang the station in Port Townsend.

"George, it's Charlie from Forks, how are things going?" he asked.

"Fine, and yourself?" George replied politely.

"Look, I'll cut to the chase. I received a phone call earlier from Mrs. Jameson. She told me a young man in a flashy car just bundled my mother into the back of it -"George started laughing, cutting Charlie off mid-sentence.

"I bet she did, she's just trying to get the gossip first. Bella's come home for a few days, she has brought her boyfriend with her. He has just taken them both to that fancy restaurant outside town for dinner; I'd say I've never seen Bella so happy." George smiled.

"Thanks for that, George. I think I'm going to come over after my shift." Charlie grumbled.

"Charlie, don't scare the poor kid away. Bella deserves some happiness.

She got bullied so badly at school, it was you that said you wanted her to spread her wings, see you around Charlie." George hung up before Charlie had time to respond. It seems he had pissed him off.

But he had to protect Bella, and he didn't know anything about this kid. He would have to find out some details. He decided once he found out his name, he would run a background check on him and his family.

Charlie watched as the expensive BMW parked in front of the house.

He watched as a tall man walked around the front of the car, opened Bella's door and helped her out before kissing her, then opening the door for his mother and then closed both doors.

_At least the kid has manners_, Charlie thought. Watching the guy as he held Bella's hand, then he offered Charlie's mother the crock of his arm. _This bozo is slick._

Charlie hardly recognized Bella; she had her hair down. She was dressed differently, also smiling while she was outside the house. She looked so happy.

"Hi Uncle Charlie, we were coming to see you tomorrow, you saved us a trip." Bella said happily before she kissed him on the cheek as she passed.

"If you are thinking of coming here and interrogating Edward you can just get in that patrol car and go back to Forks. No guns in the house, you know the rules. So your idea for that intimidation as gone straight out of the window." Gran said sternly.

"Which interfering gossip monger phoned you then? Let me guess, Mrs. Jameson across the road? Let's take this inside now, son." Gran was getting really angry. "If you want to start playing protector all of a sudden you're a bit late. You should have been around for her while she was living a life of hell at that high school for not having parents." Gran gave him a stern look.

Edward was waiting inside the door to help Gran out of her coat.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Bella asked. "Are you still on duty or do you want a beer?" She asked Charlie.

"I'll have a beer please, what will you be having, Edward?" Charlie scowled at him.

"Coffee for me; I don't drink, well, just an occasional wine with dinner sometimes." Edward replied. "Let me help you, sweetheart"

He wound his arm around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her head.

"That right there is something I don't want to see." Charlie said through his teeth.

"That just there," Gran pointed at Edward. "Is a man who hangs the moon for our Bella, you Charlie Swan, are going to mind your own business. Do you understand me?" Gran felt like she was going round in circles. "I brought up my granddaughter with only the help of your father. I did it with no complaints. I haven't got long left on this earth, I want my granddaughter in my life until my last breath and if you scare that young man away, Bella will stay faithful to him, and I will never see her again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mom, it's just that I care about her, you know I do." Charlie almost whispered.

Bella and Edward brought the coffee and Charlie's beer in then.

"So, Edward, tell me about yourself?" Charlie asked, trying not to come into eye contact with his mother.

"Well, where I shall start? My name is Edward Anthony Cullen, I was born and raised in Chicago, and I'm a year older than my Bella."

Charlie raised his eyebrow at the statement, his Bella? Charlie didn't like that.

Edward continued. "I attend UC School of medicine. I'm pre-med and I'm hoping to become a pediatrician. My goal is to become Chief one day.

"My father is Carlisle Cullen, he is a heart surgeon at Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Chicago. My mother owns a high end interior design company, she has exclusive clients. I have one sister, Alice, who hopes to become a fashion designer. She is still in high school.

"My family have been in Chicago for generations on my mother's side, they were among the first to settle. Lastly, I love my Bella with everything I am. I'm hoping someday she will agree to be my wife. I will always treat her like a queen, that's what she is to me. She is my entire world." Edward finished as he leaned over and kissed her nose whispering, 'I love you, sweet Bella.'

"So, your family isn't affiliated with the mob?" Charlie grumbled.

Edward laughed as he answered, "No sir, definitely not."

**Edward**

The rest of the evening was pleasant; I could still feel Charlie's eyes burning into me. But I decided to ignore him.

While I lay in bed, I thought about Bella being in the bedroom next door, it's the first time we have been this close during the night. I wish she was here with me sharing this bed. Not that I would disrespect her. I wanted to hold her in my arms while we slept, don't get me wrong, I want to make love to her. And just from thinking about her my sleep pants have become very uncomfortable as I have never been this hard before, and I felt too uncomfortable being in Gran's house while I rubbed one out.

There it goes, I'm no longer hard. Note to self, think of Gran next time I get hard while I'm in a public place again. Noted.

The next day Bella showed me around the place. I loved the port, we took Gran shopping, then to her doctor's appointment. After having dinner at the lodge, I could see what Bella meant by the gossip. We were both sad when we said goodbye to Gran. We had tried to spend all our time with her; she was a sweet lady and reminded me a lot of my Grandma Platt.

Bella fell asleep on the flight home; I was going to ask her to spend the night with me, just so I could hold her close to me all night.

**Thank you for reading please leave me some love.**

**A big thank you to BringAttentionToTheMatter and SarcasticBimbo. for all you help and support in this story. You are both stars.**

**See you all next week.**


End file.
